Sore Itu
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Matanya mengawasi jalan yang sepi, menikmati sore hari yang begitu lenggang. Nyaman sekali untuk melamun memandangi jalan lama-lama. Apalagi kalau ada Mingyu hyung juga disini, pikir Hansol, mereka bisa menikmati kopi berdua. Seventeen. Kim Mingyu/Chwe Hansol. Oneshoot..


**Title : Sore Itu..**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Chwe Hansol**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Feb 26, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Hansol duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat jendela, memandangi keluar dengan tangan menumpu dagu. Hari sudah sore, sekitar jam lima lebih lima belas. Latihan baru akan dimulai nanti jam tujuh tapi ia sudah ada disini untuk menyicil lirik lagu yang dibuatnya.

Matanya mengawasi jalan yang sepi, menikmati sore hari yang begitu lenggang. Nyaman sekali untuk melamun memandangi jalan lama-lama. Apalagi kalau ada Mingyu hyung juga disini, pikir Hansol, mereka bisa menikmati kopi berdua.

Mingyu tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di area pandang Hansol, berdiri di jalanan yang di halangi kaca studio. Tangannya melambai pada satu yang duduk di dalam, tersenyum manis sekali dan memperlihatkan taring kecil yang menjadi kesukaan Hansol. Ia tidak membalas Mingyu, tapi hanya tersenyum saja sambil menunggunya masuk kedalam dan duduk disampingnya. Dan Mingyu memang melakukan itu, memberi kecupan singkat dipipi lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Sedang apa disini sendirian?" Tanya Mingyu, tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk membenahi poni Hansol yang menutupi mata.

"Bosan." Jawab Hansol. "Mau meneruskan membuat lirik tapi tidak dapat ide, jadinya aku melamun disini."

Mingyu mengusak kepalanya lembut lalu menepuk pipi Hansol sambil tersenyum. "Kubuatkan kopi, ya? Kutemani duduk disini."

"Tentu."

Hansol mengikutkan pandangnya pada punggung Mingyu yang berjalan menuju mesin kopi tak jauh dari jendela. Ia tidak lagi memandangi jendela karena punggung Mingyu lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Punggung itu begitu lebar dan kokoh, cocok sekali untuk tempat berlindung. Untuk tempat bersandar ketika lelah. Selama ini Mingyu selalu menawarkan punggungnya untuk itu dan Hansol selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Semua orang dalam grup bersyukur punya Mingyu di dalamnya.

"Your coffee, sir." Kata Mingyu, meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dimeja. Kapan Mingyu hyung kembalinya? Hansol tidak tahu. Mungkin ia tidak sadar kalau Mingyu memandanginya dengan geli sambil membawa kopi.

Hansol terkagum-kagum sambil bertepuk tangan setelah Mingyu duduk. "Wah, hyung, bahasa inggrismu semakin bagus."

"Bahasa inggrisku memang bagus sejak dulu, Hansol." Jawab Mingyu, menyeruput sedikit kopinya yang masih panas.

"I know. Indeed Mingyu hyung." Katanya, ikut meminum kopi buatan Mingyu. Hansol memang jarang minum kopi tapi menurutnya Mingyu itu ahli sekali kalau membuat kopi. Hansol selalu terkagum dengan rasanya.

"Kau bicara apa?" Hansol hampir saja terbahak. Siapa tadi yang membanggakan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya? Ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kau hebat sekali dalam membuat kopi. Ini enak, hyung."

Mingyu menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, memandangi Hansol yang sibuk meniupi kopinya. "Aku hebat dalam hal lain juga selain membuat kopi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Mingyu sambil mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya beralih ke arah lain sambil pura-pura minum kopi.

"Apa, hyung?"

Mingyu tertawa. "Tidak ada, Hansol. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemari sendirian. Bukannya menunggu yang lain dan berangkat bersama."

Hansol kesal karena Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memutar matanya jengah lalu meminum kopinya yang sisa separuh. "Hanya ingin sendiri saja."

Kopi Mingyu dibiarkan mendingin, sementara ia mengalihkan pandang lagi pada Hansol yang masih sibuk dengan kopinya sendiri.

Menurutnya, Hansol itu sangat indah. Memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jeonghan yang jelas-jelas seperti titisan malaikat, tapi Hansol bisa terlihat indah dengan caranya sendiri. Bulu mata lentik, mata yang berbinar setiap kali menatapnya, bibir penuh dan wajah yang terpahat bagai patung maestro hebat. Perpaduan antara barat dan timur di wajahnya membuatnya seperti karya tuhan paling indah. Katakan saja Mingyu berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itu yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Hansol melirik, menurun kan kopinya yang hampir habis kemudian mengernyit menatap Mingyu. Lalu ia tersenyum, menopang dagunya dan membalas tatapan laki-laki di depannya.

"Menyukai dengan apa yang kau lihat, Mingyu hyung?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja. Sangat menyukainya. Tidak ada yang seperti ini selain di depan mataku sekarang."

Hansol tertawa, menikmati rayuan Mingyu yang tak ada duanya. Mingyu juga menikmati tawa Hansol yang manis, membuatnya tidak tahan ingin menciumnya. Dan ia melakukannya. Singkat sekali membuat Hansol terkejut. Tapi laki-laki itu membalasnya juga seolah tidak ingin kalah dengan Mingyu.

Kemudian Mingyu mengecup-nya lagi lalu dibalas Hansol lagi. Mereka saling mengecup sebelum akhirnya Mingyu menciumnya lama, menyesap bibir Hansol yang masih tertinggal rasa kopi. Kemudian Mingyu melepas diri, menatap mata Hansol yang sangat dekat matanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Memabukkan seperti biasa."

"Tidak lagi, Mingyu hyung." Hansol menyahut, mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan saliva Mingyu kemudian menghabiskan kopinya.

"Oh, tentu saja, Choi Hansol." Kata Mingyu. "Aku sedang menahannya sekarang karena disini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk melakukannya."

"Stop, hyung."

Mingyu tertawa, menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda. "Bercanda. Katakan kau mencintaiku maka aku akan berhenti."

Hansol menangkup pipi Mingyu kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat. "I Love You."

"Nah, kau yang memulai."

"Ayolah, hyung." Balas Hansol jengah.

Sepertinya sore itu Hansol lucu sekali sampai Mingyu terus saja tertawa dibuatnya. Laki-laki itu membalas mengecup bibir Hansol juga.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Langit sore yang berwarna jingga mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Lampu-lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan. Sudah waktunya latihan, tapi Mingyu dan Hansol masih betah saling berpandangan. Menunggu yang lain datang dan pergi ke tempat latihan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

======END======


End file.
